Momma's On the Milk Carton
by horseluvr4evr
Summary: Hermione had a child at the age of 14 and dropped out ot Hogwarts. Ten years later she had another child. One day Hermione goes missing and it's up to James and Hazel Granger to find her.
1. Mum's Gone

Chapter 1

"Mommy?" Hazel woke up and slid off the bed, falling onto her brother, Jamie.

"Watch it!" the boy yelled at his four-year-old sister.

"Sorry," she walked into the kitchen area of their one room apartment. Chinese take-out boxes were spread over the counter and the refrigerator had spoiled milk in it.

"Mommy?" she called out again, looking into the bathroom.

"Mum's not here," Jamie said, standing up, "she went to work."

"Oh," she walked over to her brother, "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at the red-haired girl.

"Will you take me to the potty?"

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom. Hazel had been learning to be potty trained for about a year but it hadn't kicked in the small child's head yet. Five minutes later, Hazel skipped out with a smile on her face.

"I'm hungry," she sat down on one of the two kitchen chairs.

Jamie grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge and poured the spoiled milk down the drain. "Well we have apples and orange juice."

"I don't like orange juice." Hazel only drank water and milk; and since the water wasn't filtered, she only drank milk.

"Okay, I'll go to the gas station to get milk. You stay here," he pointed at his sister.

She nodded her head.

The thirteen-year-old boy locked the door and ran out of the apartment building and down the street. While he sprinted six blocks to the nearest gas station, Hazel took off her worn-down pajamas and changed into her green dress, the only article of clothing she had other than two pairs of socks and a pair of black slip-ons. She folded her pajamas and stuffed them into the drawer that she shares with her brother. The door swung open and Jamie panted in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Here's your milk," he said pouring it into a plastic cup.

"Thank you," she said sitting down at the table.

"Your welcome," Jamie sat down across from her and pulled out an energy bar and opened it.

They both sat there till about noon when Hazel asked Jamie to take her to the bathroom again.

Fifteen more minutes had passed when the phone rang. "Hello?" Jamie said picking up the receiver.

"Hello, this is Burner & Burner, you must be James Granger," said the voice.

"Yes, may I ask why you are calling?"

"James, is your mother home?"

"No, she left for work this morning?"

"But James, she never showed up today."

"What? But she left this morning; I was up when she left."

"That may be but she is certainly not here."

"Shit! Okay, well I'll try calling her cell phone. Thanks and good bye," Jamie hung up the phone and dialed his mother's cell number. "Mum… pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Hello, you have reached Hermione Granger's voice mail. Press 1 to leave a message. Press 2 to…" he ended the call.

"Damn Mum, where are you?" he dialed the police.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is James Granger and I'm calling to report that my mum is missing."

"State her name."

"Hermione Granger."

"Time of absence."

"I don't know. She left for work this morning and her boss just called saying she never showed up at work."

"Okay, don't panic. How old are you, James?"

"Thirteen Ma'am, with a four-year-old sister."

"Okay, I'm sending an agent over to look after you."

"Okay."

"How does your mother get to work?"

"She walks and takes the bus. We don't own a car."

"Okay well then she could be anywhere currently. We will search the city and get back to you, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good bye."

"Bye," he hung up the phone and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Jamie… where's Mommy?" Hazel began to cry.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. The police are going to find her, I promised," he said wrapping her up in his arms.


	2. Do As I Say Or Else

Chapter 2

"Shh, Hazel, shhh," I said holding her; "They'll find Mum."

"But what if they don't?" she cried into my shoulder.

"Well then will just have to find her ourselves."

* * *

Hermione was dragged into an office building, cuffed and blind-folded.

-Hermione's POV-

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Now, Hermione dear, why do you scream at me?" a deep voice surrounded me.

"Who are you?" I tried to move but someone had a strong hold of me.

"Take off her blind folds," the voice ordered.

I was sitting in a dark room, with bright lighting and a man sitting in a chair with his back to me in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Hermione, you must be kind to those who have power over you."

"Okay, let's start from scratch. Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. You are?"

He turned his chair around. A strand of hair moved on his forehead with the sudden turn.

I gasped. "But you're—"

"Yes. I am. Now, let's see if you can cooperate."

"Meaning what?"

"Who's your children's father?"

"Oh questions and answers. Great."

"Just answer the question!" his guards tightened the rope around my waist.

"Ahh!" I gasped at the air.

Then they released a little bit.

"Tell now."

"Jamie was an accident, so was Hazel."

"Who are their fathers?!"

"Um, Jamie happened during fourth year."

"Stop cutting corners and answer the question!"

The guards tightened their grip.

"Okay! Release me and I will!"

They didn't release me, but I had some breathing room to spare.

"Tell now."

"Fine. Jamie's father is—"

I was interrupted by a tall gentleman who was knocking on the door.

"Sir?"

"What?!"

"Letter for you."

"Well bring it here."

He walked in with a confident stride and handed him the letter.

"You have disobeyed me."

"What?" the man said.

"You disobeyed me."

"What did I do?"

"You bastard!" he took out what looked like a belt and lashed the man across the face with it.

My eyes widened as he whipped the man.

"See this is what could happen to you, Hermione, if you disobey me," he looked down at the man, "leave."

The man turned towards me and mouthed "Hermione" as our eyes met.

But I didn't recognize him and I turned away.

"Jamie's father is?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know I wasn't necessarily the um, ah, innocent girlfriend back then."

"What about Hazel?"

"I was raped."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

"What?"

"I know you're lying."

"How?"

"Because I was with you in fourth year."

"Um…. No you weren't!"

"Yes because as I recall, you said we were together."

"That was just to make some one jealous."

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

"You drugged me at a party."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Our conversation carried on for about two hours of "yes you did"s and "no I didn't"s.

"Just stop! I'm getting tired of this," he screamed.

"Finally," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he took out his wand and was about to hurt me but there was a knock at the door. "What?!"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes do you want your dinner or not?"

"Well duh."

"Okay."

"Uhhh, bring it here."

It was the gentleman from before, but this time he had something prepared underneath the silver dinner tray.


	3. Time in a Safe

Chapter 3

The gentleman dropped the tray on the desk and grabbed his wand, freezing the guards. "Ronald Weasley, let her go."

"What? Do you think you can challenge me?"

"Yes I do."

Ron grabbed his wand and mumbled a spell that the other guy blocked.

"Think you can beat me, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, try again," Ron mumbled another spell.

The dude blocked it.

_Damn,_ I thought quietly. He's good.

The battle went on for about an hour until the nameless man shot Ron with a sleeping spell.

"That should keep him for a couple of hours," he rushed behind me, pushing over the two guards and untied me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Come on let's go," he grabbed my wrist and was about to go through the door way when something came behind us.

"Not so fast, the party has just begun," Ron stood up and magically took away our ability to move.

"Crap," the nameless gentleman mumbled.

"Now let's see how you too can spend the night together in there," he pointed to a safe.

"Crap is right," I chimed in.

He locked us in and gave us each a little bit of bread and water and gave us back our ability to move.

Three days passed, filled with silence and waiting for the next ration of food to come.

"I want out. I need my kids," I cried slamming myself against the safe door.

"You have kids? But you look so young," he sat up.

I noticed the muscle definition beneath his shirt. _Wow._

"Yeah my first child was an accident during fourth year."

"An accident? You didn't have an abortion?"

"Hell no. and yes, an accident."

"It sounds like you have more than one child."

"I do. Yeah, Hazel was in deed, a big accident."

"Well do you know who the father is?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for Jamie, my first child, I'm not quite sure, but for Hazel I don't know either."

"How'd they happen then?"

"Well for Hazel, I was raped, and for Jamie, it would have either been Ron, who had drugged me to get me to sleep with him or…" I paused.

"Who?"

"I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm sorry I didn't your name."

"It's Drak. D-R-A-K. "

"Drak?"

"Yeah."

"Not D-R-A-K-E."

"Nope."

"Last name?"

"Nallor. N-A-L-L-O-R."

"Drak Nallor. Got a middle name?"

"Yeah, Lukas. L-U-K-A-S."

"Drak Lukas Nallor. Interesting name."

"And I got your first name, Hernione, right, but your middle and last?"

"Hermione. H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E."

"Oh okay."

"Jane. J-A-N-E."

"I know how to spell 'Jane'."

"Granger. G-R-A-N-G-E-R."

"Hermione Jane Granger, I like it."

"Thank you."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"So," Drak had a bored look on his face, "what was it like to go through Hogwarts with a child.

"Actually I had to drop out at the end sixth year because it was becoming so difficult but I was in all seventh year classes anyways."

"Wow."

"Yeah," I slid down the side of the safe.

"So what's your favorite book?" he smiled at me.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"What? I guess we better get to know each other if were gonna be stuck in here together."

"No, I meant, are you kidding that I'm only supposed to have only one favorite book?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"I could never have a favorite book. I love too many."

"So you're a bookworm?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"Hm, that's a tough one, I'm not quite sure."

"Okay. Favorite food?"

"Flank steak. You?"

"Um… blueberries."

"Favorite drink?"

"Rootbeer. You?"

"Rootbeer?"

"Yeah it's a soda."

"Oh. Uh I would have to say… honey ale."

"Okay… favorite clothing item?"

"Sweatshirts. You?"

"Jeans… uh… favorite color?"

"Green."

"Hey we have one thing in common; my favorite color is green, too."

"What type of green?"

"Either a foresty green or a bluish green—kinda like teal."

"Yeah I like deep greens; like greens that are mixed with black."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Favorite… uh… I'm out of favorites."

"Hmmmm… how about favorite place to vacation to?"

"Uh… um… Spain."

"Cool. I would have to say Hawaii."

"Isn't that in the USA?"

"Yep."

"When did you go there?"

"Several times for Christmas when I was at Hogwarts."

"Sweet."

"Yeah."

"Um favorite song?"

"don't have one."

"Me neither."

"Ummmm… I bored and out of questions."

"Me too."

* * *

"It's been four days!!! What do you mean you haven't found her yet??!!!!" Jamie screamed into the telephone.

"Sorry son, but your mom is missing," said the police officer.

"Well, I know that."

"Hey, don't be a smart ass to me."

"Whatever."

"We have already put her picture and bio on flyers, in the newspaper, on TV, on the radio and on milk cartons."

"Okay just call if you get anything."

"Okay. Good bye."

"Bye."

Hazel looked up from the coloring book the agent gave her. "Jamie?"

"Huh?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Mum's on the milk carton," he held up the milk carton to her face.

"Momma's on the milk carton?" she stared at the picture, "oh she is."

"Yep."

old it


	4. You're Not Draco!

Chapter 4

[Jamie's POV

"So what are we going to do about Mommy?" Hazel looked up at me.

"I have no clue," I patted her head.

"But I want Mommy!" Hazel let out a long wail.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. If I by you an ice cream cone will you stop crying?" bribery normally works on her.

"Maybe," she tried to hide a smile.

"I see you smiling," I tickled her and she started to giggle. "See you stopped with out ice cream."

"But will you still buy me an ice cream?"

"No."

"I'll start crying again."

"Fine," I ran out the door to the ice cream shop two blocks down and got two chocolate dipped cones. "Here," I handed one to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It had been a week that we spent in the safe.

"Hey, Drak?" I looked over at him. _That platinum hair. That smirk. That face. That smile. I know that smile. _

"Huh?"

"You're Draco Lucius Malfoy aren't you?!" I hopped up and down on my knees.

"Uh no."

"Then why do you look so much like him?"

"I'm his cousin."

"That would explain a lot."

"Yeah, how do you know Draco?"

"Well…erm…um…"

"Wait, let me guess. He was your boyfriend at Hogwarts and maybe your children's potential father."

"Uh, maybe."

"Ew!" he shrieked like a girl.

"What? We didn't know that was going to happen!"

"Still ew."

"Whatever."

He pulled out a cell phone. "I gotta tell Draco, that I'm stuff in a safe with his old girlfriend."

"Wait! You have a cell phone?!"

"Yeah."

"And didn't tell me?!"

"Yeah."

"We could have gotten out of here sooner!"

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"But how did you get it past Ron?"

"Oh he doesn't believe that cell phones exist."

"Okay… dial!"

"Okay, okay. I'm dialing; I'm dialing."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Come on Draco, pick up."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Draco?"

"What do you want Drak?"

"Well, guess who Ron locked me in a safe with?"

"Who?"

"A young lady."

His voice seemed to perk up. "What's her name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Hermione! Put her on!" he screamed.

Drak took the phone away from his ear, "he wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I put it to my ear, "hello Draco."

"Hermione, love, how are you? Wait you guys are trapped in a safe? Why are you there?" he said in a yelling whisper.

"Why are you whispering? I'm doing okay and yes we are because your cousin tried to save me and Ron got mad and he captured me."

"That bastard. Look I want you to know why Drak did what he did."

"Okay."

"Drak called me several days ago asking me what he should do since Ron was torturing some girl; If I had known it was you I would have come to save you. I still love you."

"Thank you. But you left me after Jamie, and… I don't think I can say the same after what you did."

"Okay," he sounded disappointed. "I'm coming to get you two anyways. Good bye."

"Wait Draco!"

"What?" he sounded rushed.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Bye."

He hung up with out saying good bye.

"Well, what's going on?" Drak was bouncing up and down.

"He's coming for us."

"Yay!" Drak screamed and jumped around in what space he had to jump in.


	5. So He Did Come

Chapter 5

[Jamie's POV

Another day went by…

"Jamie…" Hazel rolled off the couch.

"Good morning to you too."

"Where's Mommy?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Mum's still gone."

"Gone?" tears started to well up in her eyes.

I ran over to her. "Shh, don't cry, don't cry. Shhh."

I sat there for about twenty minutes comforting her before feeding her and giving her something to do.

I went into the bathroom to wash and get ready for the day. I glanced out the window. A blond-haired chic was walking down the street. With every step, her pony tail went up and down. I whistled to her before realizing the window was open.

"Oh shit!" I tired to close it, but it was stuck.

"Hey!" she looked up at me. "You want to come down her and say that to my face?"

I wriggled my eye brows and sprinted out the door. "Be back in a second Hazel!" I called as I ran past her.

I ran out the building but skidding to a walk and went down the steps to see the girl.

I felt her scanning me. "So is this what you always wear?"

I looked down to realize I was still in my pajama pants and socks and topless. "Maybe… why does it matter?"

"Hmm, I like a guy who isn't afraid to show off what he's got," she walked closer to me, her black pumps making a _clicking_ noise on the sidewalk.

"Interesting robe," I noticed she was wearing a gray skirt with a white shirt underneath a gray sweater vest with a maroon and gold tie and a _very _interesting maroon robe with a patch of a lion on a maroon and gold shield that hung several inches off the ground. _Gryffindor for sure_, I thought.

"Thank you," she came a little closer. I noticed she had deep violet eyes with tan skin.

"I'm James Granger. And you are?" I held out my hand.

"Brie. Brie Adams," she said taking my hand.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Okay," I smiled and led her up the steps and into my home.

Hazel was coloring at the table.

"Hey hazel do you think you could go into the bedroom?"

"Okay," she skipped off.

"She's cute. Little sister?" Brie said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yep," I sat down next to her. "Brie, I took notice in your robe, and…"

"And what?" her head tilted to the side.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I swallowed.

"How did you know?" she drew her wand.

"Hey, I'm unarmed. Plus, we can't do magic outside of school."

She looked confused.

"I'm a Gryffindor, too."

"Wait! You're James Granger. Hermione Granger's son! She a legend. What year are you?"

"Going to be fourth, and you?"

"Same," she jumped.

"Then why haven't we met?" I asked.

"Don't you go by Jamie?"

"Yeah."

"I know why you don't recognize me," she pulled her hair out of the pony tail and let her curly blond locks fall around her shoulders, "My real name is Breezy Adams."

"Oh, I remember you now. Wow. But why were you walking around in your robes?"

"Felt like it."

"Okay."

"So where's your mom? I want to meet the famous Hermione Granger!" she got up quickly.

"Um," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My mum is… missing."

"Oh Jamie," she hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry."

We stood hugging for at least ten minutes, enjoying each others presence.

"Well here's my number if you ever need me," she scribbled it down on a piece of paper; "I'll be over a.s.a.p."

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go. Call me, okay?" she grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek before walked out the door.

"Okay," I said with a smile, falling back on the chair behind me.

…

At the building where Ron was storing Hermione…

"Why isn't Draco here yet?" I whined.

"I don't know maybe he's stuck in traffic?" Drak suggested.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

A faint voice came from outside the safe.

"Draco?" I perked up.

"Hermione?"

Within minutes, Draco got the safe open.

"Draco!" I ran, unsteadily, into his arms, bawling.

"It's okay, you're with me now," he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Nice job, cuz."

"Thanks," he looked back down at me.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but—"

"I'm sorry, too."

"I meant I'm sorry but we kinda need to get out of here."

"Oh."

"Here this way," he made his way towards one of three doors, but made sure that I was holding his hand first.

He stopped.

"Shouldn't we be going through the door?" Drak asked.

"We're not going through that door, we're going above it," he pointed to an air vent several feet above our heads.

"Oh great, just great," I said sarcastically.


	6. Ew

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron shouted and spun his chair around.

"Crap!" Drak screamed out.

Three men came and tied us to chairs.

"Why are you leaving Hermione?" Ron clasped his hands.

"'cause you're being mean. Why are you so mad at me anyways?" I questioned back.

"You really want to know why I brought you back here."

"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean 'back here'?" My eyes widened.

"Don't you remember this place?"

"Uh… no."

"It's where we first well you know…"

"You know what?" Draco's eyebrows lowered and scrunched.

"Ewwww," Drak realized.

"Are you serious?" I am shocked. And disgusted.

"Yep."

"So why are you mad?" I asked again.

"Because you were with him!" he pointed at Draco.

"But we were never together!"

"But I loved you!"

"But I didn't love you!"

"But I love you."

"But you pushed too hard and we aren't right for each other!"

"But I did… so, if I can't have you by want…. I thought I'd have you by force," he spun around on his heels and walked in the opposite direction.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" he screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

His eyes squinted and a hand thrusted at my throat.

My vision began to go black.

Draco called out something and was attacked for it.

_Lord, please keep my children safe._


	7. Not Yet

Chapter 7

[Jamie's POV]

"What do you mean you still haven't found her yet?!" I screamed into the phone. "It's been a month and a half!"

"We know this, James; but we can't track where your mum might be. She left no trace of her presence."

"But it's my mum!"

"I know, James. We're doing the best we can," she had sympathy in her voice.

"Okay, call as soon as there's something."

"Okay, good bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where Hazel was coloring.

"Jamie?"

"What Hazel?"

"Dark thing is out the window."

"What is 'Dark thing'?"

She stood on her chair and pointed, "The dark, floating spooky thing."

"Holy Shit!" to my amazement, outside the window, three wizards floated.

One circled and came closer to the window. 'Open window' it mouthed.

"Hazel, go into the bathroom," I got in front of her.

"But I don't have to go potty."

"I said go." She ran in. I walked cautiously up to the window and opened it, jumping back.

Three black figures swept in. "Took you long enough to look outside, James," the shortest one said.

"How do you know my name?"

"How would 'Mione's best friends not know her son's name?" he took off his cape.

Standing in front of me was the one and only.

"James, how are you?" Harry put out a hand.

"Holy shit! You're Harry Potter!"

"Hey, watch the language," another one said.

"And you are?"

"Which one?" they said in unison.

"Both." They, too, dropped their capes, revealing shaggy and carrot colored hair.

"Who are they?" I asked Harry.

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George."

"And what connection do I have to them?"

"They're also your mom's best friends," Harry looked around. "So this has been where she's been living."

"Yeah."

"And why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Hazel. I can't just leave her here all alone."

"Right, Hazel. Fred, George, go get her."

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Oh you don't remember?" Harry tilted his head.

"Remember what?"

"Well, while you were probably at school or something, Fred and George and I were all there when Hazel was born. We drop by every year or so and those two get along great with her."

"So you come by every year, but never when I'm at home?" I starred Harry straight in the eyes.

"Yep, pretty much."

The bathroom door opened slowly. Hazel peaked around it and her eyes grew wide. "Frey! Gorg!" she rushed at them.

"What'd she call them?" I wondered.

"She couldn't pronounce our names," Fred said.

"So she gave us nick names," George said.

"Umm, okay…" I sat down. "So why are you three here?"

"Because your mum missed her IWC meeting and we've come to find her." Harry sat down on the couch.

"IWC?" I looked at Hazel playing with Frey and Gorg.


End file.
